Something Enticing About You
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: It's set in a dark and sad world, you might call it grey. Kira never happened, this story is about Mello and Matt. How corrupted Mello became at the rich school he went to, and how he treats Matt now. Includes Smut scenes.
1. Grey

**Something enticing about you. **

"Be sure to come around sometime, Mells." Matt's voice was as shallow as his stance. His body shivered out of cold and pain. His whole appearance seemed grey just as the surroundings around them. The dirty dark alley was wet and slippery as the rain poured down.

"Don't call me that." Said the blond, leather clothed man and glanced back at Matt in the doorframe. "I'm not the one you once knew."

"You already said that, and I already said that it doe-" But before Matt could end his sentence Mello growled frustrated, interrupting the redhead.

"God Matt! I know what you said. But you don't know. It DOES matter Matt. I'm not the boy that you once knew, it's nothing left of that boy anymore. Face it! You're chasing after a long dead dream." Mello determined closed his fist and stubbornly looked away from Matt, who only smiled vaguely as he leaned against the door still barefoot and dressed in an oversized sweater.

They shared no more words before Mello walked away from the alley.

"Bye" Matt said, and closed the door.

The floor was cold, even though he stood on the doormat. The whole flat was cold, not to mention small, smoky and dirty. But most of all, it was grey. The floor was made of some sort of grey plastic, and the walls sometime long ago used to be white or beige but now they were as grey as the weather. The apartment only consisted of one room, excluded the toilet and something that couldn't be called kitchen but apparently was. In front of the TV a bed operated as a couch, and the sheets and blankets were all over the place. It was messy. It was always messy, especially when Mello had visited.

The too light clothed Matt slumped down in the bed, his head sinking down in the worn mattress and the dirty sheets. "When did it turn out like this?" He asked himself.

He had known Mello for as long as he could remember, they grew up together and they had shared everything with each other. Their first football, their first game, their first kiss and of course their first fuck. But back then none of them called it 'fucking' rather 'make love' or 'sexual intercourse'. Matt smiled at the memories.  
But the world wasn't as bright as then. It already started darkening years ago. When Mello made it in to that special fancy school, while Matt was forced to start working.

Something happened to Mello in that school, where Matt wasn't with him to keep him on track. Mello had always been of violent nature, but in that school, he learned that it wasn't a bad thing. Someone once said to him that it was the perfect tool to get to the top. To be number one.

But it didn't matter, he told himself over and over. It didn't matter since he loved Mello.

Love could not cure actual bruises, but the pain of them was long gone. So it didn't matter.

/Woah! Found this on my computer, wrote it like two months ago… Should I continue it? I think I will, but I know I shouldn't since I already update rarely. But, yeah, we will see..~ Review and comment please. With Love from Duckie


	2. Once upon a time, the sun was smiling

**Once upon a time, the sun was shining. **

_The sun was smiling, shining brightly trough tall windows. It was a hot summer day, hotter than any other day this summer which had contained mainly of gloomy windy days. His face was still young when he smiled at me, no brighter than the sun, and his golden hair swirled around his face. _

"_Duuuude!" He laughed, clinging tightly to the redhead's arm, nearly tripping him. "Let's go outside, I've grown tired of your stupid games!"  
The other boy responded with a grown, shrugging Mello off his shoulders. "But, I don't want to" He mumbled, knew that the blond was going to have his way eventually anyway. "It's too hot" His argument was as lethargic as it could get. _

_Mello stood up on his feet, looked down at Matt who sat with his gameboy too close to his face. Matt was a little bit thinner than Mello and weaker with no doubt. "If you're not coming I'll go alone". _

_Green eyes met azure blue. "If I can take my gameboy with me" The young Matt said, while Mello rolled his eyes. "Sure, nerd." _

_Both of them smiled as they walked out into the great day. Mello smiling while Matt merely peeked through thin cracks. A neat hand caressed Matt's wrist, before sneakily taking his hand. Matt's cheek flustered, his head spinning and his heart beating steadily. He began to breath shakily, glancing at Mello. _

_He loved him._

Matt woke up, gasping for air. He sat up in the bed which operated as a couch, and the dirty sheets swirled around him, holding him. "Mello" His whisper was shallow, his eyes filled with sadness. His breath shaky. He forced himself out of the bed and opened the small window, rummaged through some empty cigarette packages and at last found his beloved cancerstick.

He lit it and opened the window a little more, so he could breathe out the smoke. Mello hated the smell of cigarettes.

It had been three days since Mello visited, and despite that it had been times when Mello disappeared from months, Matt was worried sick that he never would return. That his word was true this time. He shrugged off the bad thoughts with one last blow of the cigarette before he threw it out through the window, closing it quickly afterwards.

He decided to take a shower, a cold shower. Or, actually, he had no choice but a cold shower since he was pretty sure he still hadn't warm water. He hadn't paid the rent for months, but the housekeeper was kind enough of letting him stay. With no warm water though, and every little money Matt earned went directly to him.

So he went into the small bathroom, and turned on the water. He took his clothes off and threw himself into the small space. Gasped loudly when the cold water hit his soft skin, had to control himself to not scream. "Fuck" He gasped when his body had grown used to the icing cold water, and his muscles had stopped tensing.

When he got out of the shower he rubbed himself at least half dry with one of the dirty towels, before clothing himself with the same clothes he had used for three days straight now. He had no energy to care, or clothes to change to however. Everything was dirty.

But when he placed the hand on the doorknob it felt different, he could hear his heart starting to beat more frequently. He pushed it open slowly, the apartment still seemed empty. He took two steps in and heard the door close as if on it's own behind him.

He knew who it was before he turned around to face the blond, who he'd once had walked hand in hand with on a hot summer's day.

"Hi Matt"

"Hi Mells"


	3. Memories

**Memories. **

**WARNING - M-RATED CONTENT. (don't like? Don't read.) **

His blue eyes caught mine, severe and filled with sorrow. He was leaning on one of the grey walls; his leather clothed legs crossed as well as his arms. He still had his outdoor jacket on; Matt figured out that he surely wouldn't even bother to take it off at all.

He would be gone as fast as they finished their business.

Mello was surprisingly careful, walking towards Matt, catching his waist. His kiss was as mind-blowing as usual, but smoother than ever before, their teeth didn't clash together as they used to. For once their lips did the kissing, and the tongue just carefully caressed the others lips. Matt was completely dumbfounded, it had been years since Mello even cared about the kissing. And even more years since he had been so … loving? Matt didn't knew what word to use, but the Mello that was kissing him at the moment seemed to like him as much as Mello had done before they parted.

Mello eagerly tugged at Matt's shirt, maneuvering him to the bed. Matt fell down, his hands over his head and his eyes set on Mello. A shy smile played upon his lips.

"It has been a while since you were like this" Matt mumbled as Mello threw away his jacket onto the floor. He had that delicious vest again, always leather.

"Like what?" He grumped, hunched over Matt and placed one hand around his wrists. Before the redhead could answer the blonde reached down to his ear, whispering against the sensitive skin. "You should just be quiet, okay? Don't question irrelevant things."

Matt could feel the shiver coming up from the bottom of his spine. He nodded quietly.

Mello began kissing his neck softly, as his free hand trailed downwards Matt chest onto his tummy. His delicate fingers tickling his bellybutton before reaching down to his boxers, caressing the skin just over them. He teased, and Matt was well aware of that fact and not used to it at all. Mello usually was the kind that threw their boxers away and went on with it, without a second thought if it would be pleasurable for both of them.

Matt whimpered and squirmed in Mello's grip, but the whimpers seemed to be egging the blond even further. Instead of kissing Mello began nibbling at the skin, burrowing his white teeth carefully in the soft skin of Matt's neck.

"Stop teasing!" Matt whispered harshly, all of a sudden when this torture had been going on for about ten minutes. His cheeks red and an erection growing inside the boxers. He was ashamed that this turned him on to that edge that Mello didn't even need to touch him (Not that he used to anyway). Mello's smile was the smile of a carnivore; his teeth seemed to glimmer in the setting darkness of the room and his eyes watching his prey with stable eyes.

He let go of Matt's wrists and hunched over him, his chest towering over Matt. Mello waited until Matt's insecure eyes searched for his own azure blue, and met them. "What do you want then?"

Matt really hated this game the most, when he was supposed to beg for it. Mello usually made him beg, but the times before he had used hits and kicks to get what he wanted from the redhead. This approach with kisses and teasing was completely new for Matt. He didn't know what to answer, could he protest or would Mello begin hitting him? Going back to the more violent approach he usually used?

But if he begged for it, would Mello take him as violent as usual or would he for once be nice?

Matt's voice only resulted in a small whimper, his hands surprised to be free just laid there on each side of his head. Mello seemed to wait patiently above him, but Matt could feel that he wasn't going to wait the whole night. His leg slowly moved upwards in between Matt's legs, up to his crouch.

Mello's eyes made Matt nervous, like, really nervous. Like, can't really breathe at all nervous. And when Mello's knee started to bump into his crouch it didn't make the matter better.

"You."

Matt was surprised that his voice was so stable when it came out, and thought for a second that Mello also was surprised, since he stopped. He looked down at Matt, the seriousness in his eyes heavy and he breathed slowly. It felt like time stopped. Matt swallowed nervously – Mello obviously remembered something. Something from the past, something that he didn't want to remember.

Matt sneaked his hands around Mello's neck, hastily corrected himself to get Mello on other thoughts. "Inside me, um.. heh" He blushed, and Mello seemed to snap back to reality. Even though a grim grin emerged on Mello's face, it was way better than the seriousness Matt had seen just before.

Mello began caressing him again, now grinding against him. His face tightly buried in the pillow beside Matt's head, with his teeth pressed against his throat. Matt moaned, rocked his head backwards. In the middle of it Mello threw himself back, tugged at Matt's boxers before pulling them down. Through lust filled eyes Matt could see how he untied his laces in front of his pants, before Mello placed one hand in the hollow of his knee.

Matt tried to relax as Mello entered him, despite the fact that it hurt like hell. He grimaced badly and turned away from Mello's face. Mello waited for a couple of seconds when he had entered fully, before he started thrusting. Matt who had been trying to keep the moans and whimpers as quiet as possible, moaned loudly and fisted his hands in Mello's hair.

Mello hunched over Matt, placed his head tight to his, with his mouth to his ear. Matt could hear him hiss and spit "F-fuck". He thrust more violently, snapping his hips forwards and back, making Matt gasp each time.

Matt didn't even think of warning Mello as he came upon their stomachs. His arms around Mello in a tight grip. After just a couple of thrust Mello came as well, sliding out as fast as he had. He started to dress again, not earning Matt a single glance.

"Get some fucking clean sheets next time, and change shirt goddamnit." Matt had closed his eyes and could just hear that Mello placed something on top of the TV. "See you" He mumbled and shut the door behind him.

Matt opened his hazy eyes, feeling dirty and sticky. Now he had to take another icecold shower, great. He glanced upon the TV to see some cash, he sighed. Mello was too kind.


End file.
